The Small Things
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Twenty five moments within Hibari's and Tsuna's lives. Twenty five different lives (maybe), twenty five different stories.
1. Why?

**AN: **For the community love_bingo on LJ. Prompt this time was "Why?" Obviously strayed from my original... plot?

**Disclaimer:** The day I can sing is the day I own KHR. Let's see... no singing lessons, can't sing for my life... Maybe in a different life?

* * *

Hibari turned his attention to his (maybe) lover, who had brought up something that he thought was self-explanatory. Instead of pointing out the stupidity of the question, which should have been done, he instead replied with an eloquent "What?"

Tsuna would have smirked, or at least commented on the confusion, but he was seriously curious as to the choice of pet Hibari had. "Why Hibird?" Not only was that bird once a pet to his enemy (maybe former enemy—he hadn't bothered to find the man after he was defeated), but it also had a bad habit of waking him up at five in the morning with his (maybe her) singing.

Had it been anyone but Hibari, they would have automatically associated the question with jealousy. However, Hibari knew that his lover was genuinely curious and not jealous, despite what some small part of him wanted to say (just to see if he could rile Tsuna up a bit more and get some… he stopped the thought there.)

There was no need for words, there was no need for a verbal explanation, but a swift glance at Hibird with what appeared to be fondness gave Tsuna the answer he suspected.

"I see…" While some part of him was a bit annoyed by the fact that a bird had managed to tame his lover first (not that he'd ever admit feeling those feelings), but he also understood, in a way, why Hibari was so fond of the yellow puffball, a nickname he used around Hibird affectionately.

Not allowing himself to be held back anymore, he tackled the other to the ground, happy to gain enough trust to get an indirect answer instead of being threatened with tonfas (though, that in itself was an interesting… his mind must be going to the gutters because he, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the "prude" one, was thinking things like _that_). Pushing those thoughts aside, but keeping in mind to mention it later that night, Tsuna just squeezed, happy that he was able to hug Hibari without immediate bodily harm.

Laughing, Tsuna allowed Hibari to push him off, gently, and his smile widened as he noticed the faint (very faint) blush on his lover's face. It was quite adorable (not that Hibari would ever let him live it down if he heard that), and he wished to see more of it. However, much more pressing matters were demanding his attention.

With a seemingly innocent smile, he brought up the question that had been plaguing him ever since… "Kyouya, have you ever thought about using your tonfas for anything other than biting people to death?" Ignoring the obvious twitch (in which he was reminded of Mukuro, who had implied some other uses), Tsuna kept up that cute, innocent smile, hoping that his lover would cave in.

"Why do you ask, Tsunayoshi?"

Allowing his smile to morph into one that was mischievous, he replied with a, "Why not?" His eyes twinkled with mirth as he dragged his lover away for a lesson in what those tonfas were capable of in bed, planning to keep them both occupied for the next few hours or so.


	2. Jealousy

**AN: **For the community love_bingo on LJ. Prompt this time was "Jealousy". I think... no, it's the next one. I will attempt to update daily. (And... happy birthday Hibari? *fails*)

**Disclaimer:** The day I can sing is the day I own KHR. Let's see... no singing lessons, can't sing for my life... Maybe in a different life?

* * *

Sometimes, Hibari knew that Tsuna was naturally attractive, but he didn't expect this to happen. Not only were the others, all his guardians, trying to seduce their unofficial Boss (though Hibari does not remember ever submitting to Tsuna; if anything, it usually went the other way), and he was witness to their terrible attempts.

Ignoring the fact that it went against everything he believed in, Hibari allowed it to continue if only because it made Tsuna even more desperate to see him. However, there was only so much the Cloud Guardian (when he agreed to that, even he doesn't know) could take, and he snapped one day when all four Guardians (unfortunately, the male illusionist was one of them) attempted to get Tsuna for themselves.

Watching Gokudera and Yamamoto try was hilarious (not that he'd ever admit to finding something so _stupid_ and _humiliating_ hilarious), though he had to admit that he was guilty of trying the same tactics they did; Hibari didn't pause to think about it, in fear of finding out that he was _stupid_ in appearance.

However, the minute that Ryohei came up to ask Tsunayoshi to join the boxing club, yet again, Hibari could feel that amusement change to something akin to jealousy, not that he'd ever feel that because Tsuna was _his_ and _his alone_. In any case, the boxer already had someone else (Hana Kurokawa, if Hibari wasn't mistaken), and he highly doubt that he had any romantic interest in Tsunayoshi. That didn't mean he wouldn't be cautious, though.

The final straw was when Mukuro Rokudo appeared in front of Tsuna, asking things that made Hibari twitch in aggravation. Not only was the illusionist a _bastard that knew how to push his buttons_, but he was also a pervert that didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word "No". (Yet Tsuna would oftentimes say that he was the same way, and he'd shut the Decimo up by kissing him senseless and sometimes even more).

Now that Hibari spent time to reflect on it, Hibari had to admit that it was always Mukuro who knew how to irritate him to the fullest extent, that he was always the one who managed to make him lose control.

However, at that moment, when he witnessed Mukuro's pathetic (maybe not pathetic, but he'd never admit it) attempt at seducing Tsuna into the closest bed (or maybe even the wall or desk or—he shuddered to think about it—an empty room in Namimori High that he could defile), Hibari had only seen the color red, and doubled (had he not been fighting at his fullest) his attempts to murder the illusionist.

Ignoring Tsuna, who was confused as to what brought upon his wrath, Hibari once again attempted to shove his tonfa into Mukuro's stomach, wanting, waiting, for him to fall from the fast blow. However, each time, Mukuro "gracefully" dodge—Hibari was now waiting for the other to fall flat on his face, which didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

Instead, the bastard seemed to be even livelier, laughing as he managed to irritate the Skylark even more by avoiding those tonfas which were trying to damage him. Maybe he overreacted, but no one could ever take away Tsunayoshi. Not if he was there to stop it.


	3. Affection

**AN: **For the community love_bingo on LJ. Prompt this time was "Affection". How do you do IC!Hibari with this prompt?! (I obviously failed.) And if you can tell that I worked on this over the span of a month (maybe a little less), then... I know I can't do that with many fics. *stares at the huge list of need to update fanfics*

**Disclaimer:** Have you seen my art? Then you know I can't draw, can't be a comic artist (or mangaka), and I don't think I'm all that creative either. Oh, and it's _fan_fiction. *cough*asitsaysonthetin*cough*

* * *

Hibari smiled as Tsuna scooted closer, murmuring things that he wished he could comprehend. Instead, he allowed the other to use his chest as a pillow, and he wrapped an arm around his lover's body, allowing the bliss he felt to overwhelm him for a moment.

"Kyouya, love you," Tsuna murmured, snuggling closer and closer.

Hibari couldn't help but to feel something akin to happiness within his chest as he heard his Tsunayoshi say that. Tightening his hold, he repeated the sentiment, proud that he was able to let go of his pride that much to be able to say such a _disturbing_ (yet true) phrase.

The smile on Tsuna's face was enough to squash the feeling of embarrassment and discomfort, enough to help him ignore the fact that he sounded like some annoying, hyped up high school girl (yet Hibari had exaggerated since the confession wasn't as sappy and cliché as a high school girl's).

Instead, they allowed themselves to relax in the afterglow, allowed themselves to be more than what they were expected to be. Hibari wasn't a violent, sadistic Guardian that wreaked havoc on any and every misfortunate soul that crossed his path. Tsuna wasn't a kind (albeit weak) mafia boss that charmed everyone he happened to meet.

At this moment, where they would whisper words that meant nothing yet everything (the words didn't fully express what they wished to be said, but the emotions were true), Hibari felt content with everything he had. However, the moment ended when Tsuna shifted slightly, bringing the brunette to his attention once again.

Hibari instinctively tightened his hold on the brunette—not enough to cause his lover distress, but enough to alert the other. He felt Tsuna twist, and stared into bright brown eyes, noting the curiosity. Hibari, however, didn't bother to answer, and only stared back.

Instead of bothering him for an answer, Tsuna laid his head back down, relishing the rare feeling of being protected—he usually was the one protecting, whether it be an actual person or an artifact with history that he couldn't remember. However, the silence was broken once again by the ringing of a phone (Hibari briefly wondering how the ring penetrated the thick walls—there were no phones in the room, if he was correct in assuming that Tsuna left his cellular device in his office.)

The faint murmurings of someone holding a one-sided conversation also managed to make its way to their ears, but neither allowed it to ruin the mood that had been established. Instead, it fueled their desire to keep the moment going for as long as they could manage.

There was no need for words to be exchanged, and Tsuna just pressed himself even closer to Hibari (if possible), allowing himself to soak in the heat and comfort that came automatically with the former prefect of Namimori (Middle). Hibari, on the other hand, just loosened his grip to gently push Tsuna off of him and onto the bed, allowing himself to cuddle with the other for just that night.

In the morning, when Hibari woke up, Tsuna knew that it was going to be awkward (since he generally refused to do anything like this), but it would be worth it; that much, the brunette knew. So, with a smile on his face, he pressed himself against Hibari once again, allowing the other to envelop him in an embrace.


	4. Sweet Nothings

**AN: **For the community love_bingo on LJ. Prompt this time was "Sweet Nothings". I failed at the once a day thing... but I have legit excuse! I was rushing to finish projects. (Nope, didn't have them for a whole semester... What are you talking about?) Also, I'm finding myself dragged into the PoT fandom... And why can't I create adorkable!Hibari for romance...?!

**Disclaimer:** Have you seen my art? Then you know I can't draw, can't be a comic artist (or mangaka), and I don't think I'm all that creative either. Oh, and it's _fan_fiction. *cough*asitsaysonthetin*cough*

* * *

Anyone, who had been victim to Tsuna's puppy-dog look, would know that there were things that weren't meant to be questioned. However, there were times that even the sanest, smartest of men wanted to question the Vongola Boss when the Cloud Guardian was near.

It was not a secret—maybe the couple thought it was a secret, but it definitely was not—that they were together (especially sexually, if the noises coming from the Cloud Guardian's room was anything to go by), and no one thought of questioning them on it… originally.

However, over time, the men that were close to the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia started getting the urge to question the sweet, loveable man about his relationship with the scariest man of the Vongola Famiglia (yet, that was questionable as Mukuro was scary in his _special_ way.)

At night, when the men allied with Vongola hear the two in the Cloud Guardian's room, they wonder if the Cloud Guardian is as bad as they hear in the rumors. However, after remembering a certain "fight" between said Guardian and an "innocent" man, they reconsider the idea of him being "nice".

The idea of them being nice, of them being romantically involved, was ludicrous, and many had come to the conclusion that it was a purely sexual relationship that both benefited from—it had the resemblance of a "friends with benefit" relationship without the two being friends.

Before any of the other Guardians could control the rumors surrounding the two Guardians, said rumors made it to them. It varied from the near truth ("the two are _very _close, if you know what I mean") to something beyond ridiculous ("I bet that the Cloud Guardian blackmailed the Boss into having sex with him").

While, usually, Tsuna wouldn't allow for this to be spread around the mansion (why he lived in a mansion, not even he knew), the Boss wanted to see Hibari's reaction to these claims—it promised bloodshed, and he rather it be some unfortunate soul instead of him.

It was no shock that Hibari flung the door open (the door protesting all the way) one day, looking murderous—the killer intent that also followed the Cloud Guardian in the room did not help the feeling of dread and impending doom. Tsuna almost cowered behind his impressive desk (with the huge stack of paperwork), but he refrained from doing so.

Instead, with an impassive face—he still had to thank Reborn for those lessons in appearing apathetic when it mattered—he turned towards his guest and asked, "May I help you?" He almost regretted asking as Hibari turned that murderous glare towards him.

"Did you hear, Tsunayoshi? The rumors about us?" The smile on Hibari's face was strained—it was rare, even as Hibari's lover, to catch a genuine, soft smile on his face—and Tsuna could immediately tell that he was annoyed even if he didn't show it.

"I've heard Kyouya. Don't let it bug you," he murmured, sneaking up behind the other and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. He whispered soothing words about how he was the only one that he would love. The words were mundane, everyday words that anyone could recite. However, they had a special meaning to the couple, and Tsuna wouldn't—couldn't—change that.

For that, he's grateful, and he couldn't bring himself to care that others thought he was being forced into a relationship with the Cloud Guardian, that there was no emotion behind it. He's satisfied with knowing that his lover knew the truth behind it all.


	5. Heavenly Love

**AN: **For the community love_bingo on LJ. Prompt this time was "Heavenly Love". Of course, that means angels... *shot* And... I don't apologize at all.

**Disclaimer:** ...I own it. Yup... Pigs are now flying in Hell's Snowy Sky...

* * *

There were times that Tsuna believed in the supernatural, and he wished that he could live in that imaginary world where magic was real, where he could meet a dragon, where he could be anything he wanted to be if he put his mind to it.

However, reality soon kicked in during his last year of elementary school. His peers bullied him ruthlessly for believing in fairytales, for accepting anything that anyone said. He was called gullible, and he was oftentimes cornered and beaten, if not verbally harassed by his smarter classmates, and he wished to disappear in a hole.

It was an ordinary day for him, though, and he was hiding from the usual bullies, hoping that the others wouldn't catch on. It seemed that luck wasn't on his side, though, when he heard footsteps headed towards his direction.

Tsuna tried to shrink in on himself, hoping to blend in with his surroundings (though it was near impossible to look remotely similar to a stark white wall). However, that proved to be fruitless as the footsteps had stopped the same moment a boy, maybe a year or two older than him, stood in front of him, staring down as if Tsuna was the most pathetic creature he's ever met (and that could very well be true, Tsuna mused.)

"Honestly, herbivore…" The words that came after that were unheard as the blood rushed to his cheeks, his mind filtering out sounds as he mentally berated himself yet again for being so pathetic, for being so weak, for being so _used_ to this type of assault.

The other's hand suddenly grabbed his, and Tsuna found himself being pulled away from the corner he previously occupied to his classroom, where the stranger—the nicest person Tsuna's met except for his mother—was introduced as a new student.

Hibari Kyouya was the name of the nice student, and he ignored the whispers that spread through the school a week after he had offered his hand to Tsuna. He ignored the rumors of the boy being a beast, of him being savage and attacking randomly because, to him, Hibari could do no wrong.

The childish innocence went away with time, and he was in his second year of intermediate school. Tsuna found himself wondering about Hibari's habit of "biting people to death", but he admired the man for being able to defeat anything that came at him. Despite the envy he should feel, Tsuna was just grateful that he knew someone as awe-inspiring as Hibari.

Hibari, despite what others thought, still came to visit when time allotted it. He never hurt Tsuna unless he really deserved it—really, a whack to the head to stop him from committing some stupid mistake, like climbing the tallest tree in the school.

Before he knew it, Tsuna had fallen in love with him, and he wanted to tell Hibari. His cheeks would redden every time Hibari was in the vicinity, and he found his heart thumping wildly when Hibari would check him for any injuries.

"Hibari-san, I can do that," Tsuna murmured awkwardly, trying hard not to flush as Hibari's hands moved to check the injury on his thigh. If anything, it only served to remind him of him being a "late bloomer" because he still hadn't hit that stage of puberty where touches like this were sexual, and he could only flush in embarrassment as Hibari commented on how clumsy he was to trip on a flat surface (those tiles could trip anyone, Tsuna had tried to argue, but Hibari refused to listen.)

Situations like these arose often, leading to potentially embarrassing situations. Then, for Tsuna, puberty hit full force. Within a year, he had gone through all the changes, ranging from having his hormones run rampant (and having quite a few wet dreams about Hibari… and a shower) to being in pain from his growth spurt (yet he was still shorter than Hibari, which the other seemed to like to remind him.)

Before he knew it, they were in high school, about to move on. Hibari had called him in the Disciplinary Committee's Office for something, and he had willingly agreed to meet afterschool that day.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari stated, staring at him as he stood in the doorway, unable to comprehend what had occurred. There Hibari stood with pure white wings attached to his back. In hindsight, Tsuna could have easily figured it out had he paid attention to the details.

"Um… Hibari-san, are you an angel?" The brunette wanted to slap himself for his stupid question, but he just waited for an answer, wondering if the unspoken question would be answered along with the idiotic one.

"What do you think herbivore?" Even if it was said bluntly, and the words could sound quite harsh, it was comforting.

"I… I just want to know why Hibari-san is telling me this…" Tsuna felt a bit nauseous as something close to agony tore at him when he realized that Hibari wasn't ever meant to be tied to him, that Hibari would live on without him.

The look in Hibari's eyes seemed to ask if he was naturally this stupid, and Tsuna bit back the reply that threatened to burst through (his mind was debating between answering with a sarcastic affirmative or denying it vehemently.)

With a soft sigh, Hibari said, "I was chosen to watch you." Tsuna could easily see why; he was a pretty pathetic child—he was still pathetic, but he didn't cower as much now—and he obviously needed someone else in his life.

"But… but why tell me?" Tsuna felt the agony rear its ugly head, warning him of the words that were to come.

"I must leave. Whether or not you want your memories of me, I'll let you choose."

Tsuna almost said the words he wished to speak, that he wished to be the only one for Hibari, that he wanted to follow him wherever he went.

However, he's a coward through and through, and the words stayed stuck in his throat, and he only nodded, hoping that Hibari would catch the hint, that the other would allow him to remember. With a small smile, he watched as the other left the room, watched as everyone forgot about his existence, and Tsuna knew that, when it came down to it, he would never truly move on.

_"You remember me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"You can join me."_

_"I… I would love to."_


End file.
